I Loved You, Once
by Damned for Eternity
Summary: Charlie is killed and one of the Cullens go back to check on Bella. Things don't go as planned and Bella is changed. Edward doesn't know, but who is Jason?
1. Don't Lie to Me

**Th****is takes place after Bella goes to Italy to save Edward; he leaves her a couple months later. She became close to Jake but never found out that he was a werewolf.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing bar my laptop.**

**Em ****POV**

I went back to Forks High, to see Bella. I missed her; how could I not? She was like a human sister to me - no, she was my sister. I spotted, or rather smelled her walking out of the building. She was always the best smelling human I had ever known... She looked horrible, though. Not beaten up or anything, but like all her hope was gone. I bet it was, too! Stupid Edward; look at what you've done! I stepped out of my car, allowing her to see me, but making sure no one else could. She looked beyond surprised, with her large brown eyes popping out o her head; under other circumstances, I'd be doubled over laughing, but like I said, other circumstances. I signaled for her to follow me, and she rushed over to the beat-up old truck - not without tripping first. Silly Bella.

After quickly getting back into the car, I drove back to the old house; upon entering I realized it still smelled faintly of us. Bella was soon beside me, confusion, caution, and hope written all over her face.

"Does this mean-" I shook my head.

"No we aren't back. I just wanted to check up on you." I looked away, "I missed you, Bella. You were like the sister I never had."

"I missed you too, Emmett," she whispered, and reached up to hug me. I eagerly returned the hug, picking her up off the ground in the process. "Can't..breathe..."

"Oops. Sorry Bells." She instantly started crying. "I'm sorry Bella. What did I do? I'm sorry."

"N-n-noo. I'm sorry. It's n-not you fault. Charlie u-used to call me that, bu-but he died Emmett! He died! V-victoria came back, s-s-she killed him, and she was about to kill me, b-but another vampire c-came and fought her off. He said I was safe now, and then left."

I reached down to hug her again, to comfort her. "Shhhh... Bella it's not your fault. None of this is. You-"

"Yes it is! Don't you see? If I had never come to Forks, then I would never have met you guys and Ed-Edw- HIM, and Victoria wouldn't have been after me. It's all my fault. ALL of it!"

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just hugged her tightly - as tightly as I dared. I guess it was working, because she started to quiet down.

"Emmett?" I nodded against her hair. "Could you take me to the meadow?" I must have looked as confused as I was, because she continued. "The meadow HE always took me to."

"Sure Bella," I said quietly. "Do you know where it is?"

"No. I'm sorry." She looked away, ashamed.

"It's ok, Bella. Can you describe it to me?"

She nodded, looking more sure of herself. "It's a clearing. In the northern section of the woods."

"Ok. Get on my back," I said, letting her go. She looked hesitant. "It's the easiest wa-" She cut me off by jumping on. After two minutes of running, and listening to Bella's frantically beating heart, we were there. I helped her off and we sat down. Bella looked truly happy for the first time since I saw her at school. She looked content just being there, and we sat in a comfortable silence. She broke the silence first.

"Were did you go? You know, after you left that day?"

"We went to Denali for a while, then to New York."

"Oh. How is HE?"

"He's been depressed ever since we left. He still loves you, Bella."

"No, he doesn't. You don't have to lie to me Emmett. Don't lie to me."

"Bella, it's true. He does love you. We all love you."

"No! You don't. If you loved me you never would have left. HE said he loved me! But he just left. I don't know why I care. I never deserved him, anyway; I always knew this would happen."

With that she got up and ran, or tried to. She just succeeded in skinning her knee - through he jeans. She was always the clumsy one. When the blood started to trickle out of the wound, I realized that I should have gone hunting first. I didn't think I'd have to: Jasper and I had mastered our thirst while we were away in case Eddie got another human girlfriend - or so we said; we were really hoping he brought Bella back. So I thought I had mastered my blood lust until Bella decided to fall. Then the beast in me started to resurface. Now I know how Jasper felt on her birthday. Bella started to cry; I that was all it took to break my control. Before I, or Bella, knew what had happened, she was in my arms, my mouth centimeters away from her pulsing neck. Without thinking, I bit down. I drank greedily, and I wasn't until I was done that I really realized what I did.

Oh no. Not good. What was I thinking? How could I? I could think of nothing better than to run. So I did, I ran as far away as possible. When I stopped I was on the border of Alaska and Canada. I was about to turn back when I thought of Rose. She'd be mad, but she loved me and hated Bella. For once, I was glad that she was jealous of Bella. I decided to go home.

**B POV**

"He's been depressed ever since we left. He still loves you, Bella." Why must everyone lie to me?  
"No, he doesn't. You don't have to lie to me Emmett. Don't lie to me," I thought I could trust Emmett of all people. Who am I kidding? He was married to Rosalie.

"Bella, it's true. He does love you. We all love you."

"No! You don't. If you loved me you never would have left. HE said he loved me! But he just left. I don't know why I care. I never deserved him, anyway; I always knew this would happen." God, how could I be so stupid? I got up and ran, but ended up skinning my knee. Of all the times to be a klutz! Before I knew it, Emmett had grabbed me, and his mouth was dangerously close to my neck. Why me? I could feel his cold breath getting closer, and then he bit down. I could feel the warm wetness on my neck, and the blood being pulled from me.

Everything went black. I was burning. Was this what death felt like? I heard someone talking to me. Was this the devil taunting me for falling for a vampire? For being stupid and believing HIM? God, it hurt so much just to say his name. 'Edward,' I tried to say, but my mouth wouldn't open. His name hurt more than the burning, so I decided to focus on the burning, instead. It felt as if I was being burned alive a thousand times over. My mind soon strayed however, and I began to think of him. Stupid mind, why can't you focus on one thing at a time? I soon realized that I hated him. After my little epiphany, I was able to focus on other things, like why I was burning. Maybe I was changing. No, Emmett wouldn't change me without my permission, would he? No. Anyway, I saw that look in his eyes, he was hungry, not caring. So I guess this was hell. The burning continues. It never ends. I hear shrill screams around me, but soon I realize they are my own.

After what seems like years, the burning stops. The burning stopped! I hear the voice I heard in the beginning. Soon more join it.

"My God, she's beautiful." A woman; I wonder who they're talking about?

"And strong,too. I feel the power radiating off of her." A man this time.

"Shouldn't she be up now? I think there's something wrong with her." Another male. He sounded bored.

I think there's something wrong with me, too! Shouldn't I be up as well? Why wasn't I moving? I asked myself. Because you haven't tried! My mind answered. Slowly, I opened my eyes, hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl everyone was talking about. Everything was brighter and more defined. I wasn't in the meadow anymore, but on a bed in a large room. I looked around, my mouth slightly agape. Everything was huge and extravagant - this definitely wasn't Forks.

"You like?" Came the voice of whom I assume was the bored male. I instantly looked down, surprised by my reflexes, waiting for my telltale blush, but it never came. I really was a vampire. I was everything I ever wanted, except for Edward. Well if he could move on, so could I. The old Bella would die with my humanity.

"I think she's retarded." That made me snap back to reality.

"I am NOT retarded," I said I my most menacing voice, and snapped my head towards the voices. Three red-eyed vampires looked back at me, two males and a female, all about my age, all stunning, of course. The girl had layered blond hair with green streaks, and was wearing Guy number one had tousled black hair and had on Guy two, the bored one, had dark brown hair that was shaped into a fohawk. Dressed in dark blue denim and a Green Day tee, he looked amazing, but I decided not to dwell on that. Wasn't he the one being rude to me? "Could have fooled me," he replied with a smirk, not the least fazed by my glare.

"Please excuse Peter. He's an ass," the girl said, and shot a warning look at Peter. "I'm Julianna, this," she said pointing to the silent male behind her, "is Marc, and you've met Peter."

"Bella," I murmured. "Not to be rude, but can I leave now?" Julianna looked around nervously.  
"Bella, you can't leave. Not yet anyway. You, well we are-," she started.

"Bloodsucking, bad-ass demons, and we like it," Peter interrupted. He was going to say more but was thrown into the adjacent wall by Marc, who hadn't even moved. I guess that was his power. Julianna smiled sheepishly.

"We're vampires," she finished.

"I know that! Can I leave?" I said impatiently, while all of their jaws dropped, even Jason, who had just gotten up. I smiled smugly.

"You-You know?" That was Peter.

"Yes. How do you think I ended up in this situation?" Oh no. I said too much. I didn't want them to know. Whatever. What did I care, anyway. The old Bella would care, and I was not the old Bella. I'd remember that.

"How DID you end up in the middle of the woods, after being bitten by a vampire who managed not to suck you dry even though you were the best smelling, and tasting human alive?" None other than Peter.

"You tasted her?" Marc this time. Peter shrugged.

"Yeah I just had to. She smelled so good."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" What is wrong with these people? "I'm leaving."

"Wait!" Julianna called after me, and started to follow. They all did, but soon gave up knowing that me being a newborn gave them no chance of catching up. Thankfully, the house was in the woods, and I soon found a herd of deer to feed on. I greedily bit its neck, but did a double take once I tasted the blood. I was utterly revolting! How did the Cullens do it? I knew what my body wanted, but did I really want to steal some innocent human's life? Yes, I do. I sniffed until I smelled what I assumed was the mouthwatering aroma of a human, two of them. I quickly followed, and soon caught up. I attacked from behind, and they never knew what hit, er- bit them. No more animals for me, I'm definitely a human drinker. I sucked them dry and began, buried the bodies, and began to think. I definitely wanted to assimilate into society, which meant I had to control my blood lust, find a house, get a cover story, and enroll in school.

I suddenly felt like I was being watched. "Who is it? Show yourself!" I saw a figure in the shadows. "Same old Bella, always stepping into danger," a male voice, defininitely a vampire, laughed. That laugh - I knew it from somewhere.

**A/N Please review: constructive criticism will be very helpful. Be gentle, it's my first fanfic.**


	2. I Love You

**A/N Thanks for the great reviews, guys!  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Edward *sigh***

_**Previously: I saw a figure in the shadows. "Same old Bells, always stepping into danger," a male voice, definitely a vampire, laughed. That laugh - I knew it from somewhere.**_

**B POV**

No, it couldn't be. "Jason?" I called out.

"The one and only!" he said, and stepped out of the shadows. I instantly recognized his layered black hair, angular face, and tall, lean body. I instantly rushed up ang hugged him tightly.

"But, you're a vampire!"

"I get that a lot," he said and smirked. "So are you."

"How have you been?" Besides being a vampire and all? Stupid Bella How have you been? He looked away uncomfortably.

"Um... I ll tell you later. Do you want to meet my family? It s just my mother and father, but still."

"Okay". Why was he so nervous? Maybe he didn't want to talk about his change. He started to run.  
"Follow me", he called out. "See if you can keep up." I laughed and began to follow. Same old Jason he hadn't changed one bit, well except for the vampire part. He was my best friend in Phoenix. We were practically inseparable back then, but lost touch when I moved to Forks. Edward had been my main priority, so I hadn't noticed us drifting apart until it was too late. We had had a huge fight about me outgrowing him and had never spoken since. But here he was acting as if nothing had happened. I guess it didn't mean much to him. Maybe it way the other way around, maybe he had outgrown me.

I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I hadn t realized Jason had stopped, and not even my vampire reflexes could save me from running into him.

"Same old clumsy Bella, I see," he said and smirked. His childish dimples had followed him into the vampire life, I noticed. I always thought they were cute.

"Well maybe if someone had given me a heads up before stopping, that wouldn't have happened."

"Forgive me, oh mighty Bella, for I have wronged you." He replied while trying to keep a straight face.

"You are forgiven, my faithful minion," I said, biting back a smile. We stared at each other for about thirty seconds before laughing hysterically.

"Ready?" He asked once our laughter had died down. I was suddenly very nervous. What if they didn't like me. I didn't have time to voice that thought before Jason pulled me in for a hug. "Don't worry they re really nice. I'm sure they'll love you." He knew me too well. "Okay?" I nodded, and he let go. We walked up a large cr me colored mansion that put the Cullen house to shame. Like the Cullen mansion, this one was carefully shrouded by forest and I don't think any humans lived nearby. The house was beautiful, but I doubted its interior design rivaled Esme s. I miss her. No Bella! Stop they left you. It s time to move on. Jason brought me inside, and boy was I wrong - the inside was more extravagant than the exterior. This place was amazing! He led me to a large maroon couch as two vampires in their early twenties descended the stairs.

Stephanie, Christopher, this is Bella. Bella these are my parents Stephanie and Christopher Saukerov, Jason introduced. I smilied politely and stood up to shake their hands, but they brought me in for a hug instead.

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs Saukerov."

"Nonsense! Christopher" replied, "Call us by our first names. You make us feel old.' I smiled sheepishly.

"Jason has told us so much about you, Bella," Stephanie gushed, her voice high and musical.

"Mom!" I looked at Jason quizzically.

"You've told them about me?" I asked, still confused. He began to look uncomfortable again. "Jason, what aren't you telling me?"

_Oh no! How do I tell her. Will she think that I was stalking her. Well I was, but it was for her own good._

"Jason why are you talking about me like I m not here?" I growled. "And why aren't your lips moving?"

"I-I didn t say anything Bella. Not out loud anyway."_ I__ wonder if she s a mind reader?_

"I guess that s my power." Just like Edward I added silently.

**(_A/N From now on, thoughts other than Bella's will be in italics.)_**

**J ****POV**

_ I guess__ I will have to tell her. She'll find out anyway._ She looked at me threateningly.

"You heard that didn't you?" I asked out loud. She nodded, not dropping her gaze. I sighed. "Ok, I ll tell you. Let's go outside." I gestured for her to follow me and walked out the door; my parents had long left the room. We ran about five miles from the house into the surrounding woods.

"When you decided to go to Forks I was heartbroken, I began. You were like my other half, Bella. We were best friends. We did everything together; but then you just left. You left me. I loved you Bella as more than a friend. I realized that when you left, but I realized that you would never felt the same way, so I never told you. Then we started to lose touch and I hated it. I hated you for making it happen. I hated that things had to change. Everything was perfect before you left. One day when I came home from school to find my parents gone. I thought nothing of it; I figured they were staying late at the office or something.

"Then I got a call from the police saying that they found my parents car, crashed into a tree; they were dead. I was devastated, everything was going so wrong. I decided to run away, to Forks, to some see you. I really missed you, Bella. So I got some money and left. I found out where you lived, rented a car and went there. I had stopped to get gas when I saw a red-haired woman stranded at the side of the road. I stopped to give her a ride, but she attacked me, and I was changed. It took me a couple months to master my blood lust, but I did, because I wanted you. I loved you. I hoped you could accept me for what I had become. When I thought I had controlled it enough to come to you, I went to you house, but you weren't home. But I smelled another vampire. I waited to see if I could find him and kill him before he hurt you, but then I saw you come home together, and realized that you were together, and I left. I saw that you were happy and I didn't want to ruin that for you.

"I traveled the world for a couple months, but I sensed that something was wrong. That s part of my power I can feel when something bad is going to happen. I went back, expecting to find you and that vampire, Edward, but I realized he d left. He d left you. How could he be so stupid? I would never have done anything like that to you. I saw what he had made you - shell of what you were. Devoid of hope and joy and life. I wanted to hunt him down and kill him. But I didn't. I decided to stay, to protect you, to make sure nothing bad would happen to you. One day I smelled that red-haired vampire again, and I got that feeling, so I rushed to your house to make sure nothing would happen to you. When I got there she was killing Charlie; I didn't want her to kill you, too. So I killed her. I was the one that told you you were safe now. I thought she had come looking for me, to kill me, and traced my scent to your house, so I left. I left to protect you. It was my fault you were almost killed.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. It had been two months since I left when I got that feeling again. It was the day you were attacked. By the time I had gotten there, the other vampire coven, Marc's coven had found you. I was so happy when you left! I decided to show myself to you and hope that you forgave me for being so stupid. Please forgive me, Bella."

I looked at her. She hadn't moved since I started telling her what happened. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, because her face was a mixture of shock, hurt, and surprise. What had I done? _Please don't be mad at me Bella._

**B POV**

My mind was reeling. I couldn't believe my ears. Jason had been the one to save me from Victoria? He felt it was his job to protect me? He loved me?

_Bella?_ I didn't answer. _Bella_! I snapped out of it.

"Thank you," I whispered, and gave him a weak smile.

"What?" He asked, surprised. _She had just thanked me for stalking her and being the cause of her father's death_. I laughed. Now I know how Edward felt when reading peoples minds.

"Yes, I am thanking you for stalking me - you saved my life after all. But you weren't the reason Charlie was killed. Edward," he growled, "he killed Victoria's mate, James, after he tried to attack me. I always thought she would come back for revenge. Apparently Edward did, too. He left for her to kill me. He never really loved me. It amazed me that I could now say his name without wanting to die. Instead, I wanted revenge."

_Stupid bastard. How could he ever leave her? It's ok Bella. I'm here for you._ Wait, what? Oh, right, he loved me.

"Jason, I don't thin-"

"It's ok, Bella. I understand if you don't feel the same way. Just know that I'll always be there when you need me." I nodded.

"Thank you, Jason, for everything," I said and gave him my best smile.

"Anytime Bells! Are you thirsty?" I nodded. I seemed to forget about my thirst with the whole Jason - stalker business. "Alright. Come on." With that we took off running toward the opposite direction of the house. The first thing I noticed when we stopped was the sweet aroma of dozens of humans. I'm sure my eyes were black with hunger. That made me realize that I still hadn't seen what I looked like as a vampire.

"Jason, what do I look like now..that I'm a vampire?" I asked, afriad of his response.

"Stunning, as usual, though even more so, now." I nodded, embarrassed, and tried to change the subject.

"So what do I do?" At the moment, we were standing outside of a club, probably looking suspicious to outsiders. They were probably afraid. Good, they should be. Where did that come from? I didn't dwell on it; I was too thirsty.

"Wait for someone, preferably male, to walk out. Talk him into going into that alley with you. Then follow your instincts. I'll be right behind you if you need me." I nodded. You'll be fine, Bella, he said, and smiled reassuringly.

I spotted a guy saying goodbye to a couple of friends while leaving the bar, alone. I made my way over at human pace. They're REALLY slow! He grinned when he saw me. I smirked sexily and put my hand on his shoulder.

**Stranger POV**

"See you later guys!" I called out and walked away. I saw a girl walking toward me, but pretended not to notice. _Let her come to me_, I thought, and smiled inwardly. She was about two feet away when I decided to acknowledge her presence and grinned - she was hot! She smirked sexily and put her hand on my shoulder. Wow, her hands were cold.

"Hey," I said, my voice low. She smiled again.

"Hey yourself." Her voice was musical. "What's your name?"

"Jake, and yours must be Bella 'cause you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." She looked shocked. _I __hope she knows that Bella means beautiful in Italian_. She recomposed her features.

"Actually, it is." _Hmmm Lucky guess?_ "Let's cut to the chase shall we?" she asked, gesturing to a nearby alley. Wow that was surprising; I didn't take her for that type of girl, but I wasn't going to refuse. I took her by the hand and led her over. I couldn't wait any longer so I pushed her up against the wall of the building and began kissing her fiercely. "Someone's anxious," she murmured against my lips.

"You have no idea."

"Neither do you." Then she bit me on the neck. God it hurt. I tried to fight back, but she was so strong! How is that possible? I felt a warm liquid in my neck. Blood, I thought, my blood. Suddenly weak, I collapsed and everything went black.

**B POV**

_ Good job Bella._ I turned around, confused.

"You've seen me hunt before."

"That doesn't mean I'm tired of it." I changed the subject.

"Aren't you going to hunt? You must be thirsty, too."

"I did." While you were busy, he added with a smirk. I walked over and punched him in the arm. He smiled, but I knew it hurt - I was a mind-reader and a newborn, after all. "Ready to go home?" Home? Oh, his house.

"Ummm..ok?" I replied uncertainly.

"You'll be fine, Bella. I already told you, my parents love you," he said and smiled reassuringly. I nodded.

"Let's go." With that we sped off towards the house this time. Stephanie greeted us at the door.

"Bella, you came back!" She said happily; her thoughts were just as pleasant. I smiled.

"Yes, I did." We stepped inside. Jason gave me a tour of the house. The first floor was the living room and kitchen. The entire second floor belonged to Stephanie and Christopher. Jason and I would be sharing the third floor. Thankfully, there were two bedrooms. After the tour, he went to his, and I mine. It consisted a closet (empty) that was bigger than Alice's, a huge mahogany dresser, a large king sized bed, and a mirror, which I saved for last. Hesitantly, I walked up to it and looked. I was stunned by what I saw: I was beautiful, gorgeous. My mahogany hair was thicker and full of life (ironic, much?), my skin was Ivory - mot much paler than before, but free of blemishes, my lips were plump and full, and my eyes, they were a scarlet red.

"I always told you you were beautiful. Now do you believe me?" I jumped.

"Jason!" I screeched.

"What?"

"You know what!"

"No I don't," he replied with a smirk, all the while advancing towards me.

"Jason," I started, beginning to get scared, "what are y-" Then he pounced, pushing me onto the bed, and started tickling me all over. I didn't even know that vampires were ticklish! "J-Jason! St-stop!" And being Jason, he didn't listen, of course. I squirmed under his grip, secretly enjoying feeling his hand touching me. Whoa! What was that? Was I developing feelings for Jason? Suddenly he stopped and looked into my eyes.

Then he bent down and kissed me.

**A/N Too fast? Idk you should...drum-roll please...REVIEW, and let me know! Once again, constructive criticism! I'll try to update again by weekend. =]**


	3. Now I'm Mad

**OK**** I know I was supposed to update last weekend, but I had major writers block! Forgive me? You guys are the best (awesome reviews)! Oh, and I'm reeaaaalllllyyyy sorry about the grammatical errors last chapter; I have no idea what happened. =\ This chapter is pretty short, but it's important to set-up for the next one.**

**_Prev_****_iously: Then he bent down and kissed me._**

**J POV**

Her lips felt so soft moving with mine. It just felt right. Perfect. Suddenly she pulled away. And I realized what I'd done. "Bella, I don't regret what I did. I'm sorry for breaking my promise in the process. But you kissed me back. Do you-" She cut me off by kissing me again.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Definitely," I replied, eager to kiss her again, and reached down to brush my lips against hers. She smiled against my lips. "So are we officially a couple?"

"I don't think so..," she kissed me passionately, "now we are," she laughed. _Are__ you happy Bella?_

"Yes. Very." We laid on the bed, locked in each others' embrace, whispering sweet nothings to each other for hours on end. It was utterly blissful.

**_Six Months Later_**

**B POV**

"Good morning, Jason," I whispered, turning towards and kissing him sweetly. We had spent the night in bed. Jason had moved into my room (it was bigger), and we passed the time just talking or simply cuddling. I was happy just being in his presence, and he felt the same.

"Morning honey," he said, kissing my nose. I giggled. "I love you." I smiled sadly.

"I know." For some reason I just couldn't bring myself to tell Jason that I loved him. I really wanted to say that I loved him now. That I always loved him. That I will always love him. But I couldn't. I never failed to notice that his smile dimmed a little whenever I didn't say 'I love you, too.' I hated myself for it. I hated myself for hurting him, but I didn't say anything - I couldn't.

"What are we doing today?" He asked.

"I don't have anything planned. What would you like to do?"

"Can I show you something?"

"Er...Sure..?" _She's so cute when she's confused._ I pouted. "What is it? I hope you didn't spend any money on me...."

"It's a surprise," he declared, grinning. I scowled, he was blocking his mind. I moved so that I was on top of him, centimeters from his face.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked in my most alluring voice. He was momentarily stunned, but soon came to his senses.

"Yes," he replied, reaching up to peck me on the lips. Scowling, I got up before he could.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope!" He saw my reluctance. "Please Bella," he pouted. I gave in.

"Fine! But don't expect me to be happy about it!" Damn him and his lips.

He smirked."Come on. Lets go." We ran from the house into the woods. Eventually he slowed to a stop. In the middle of the woods. With nothing around us but trees for miles.

I looked at him, my eyebrows raised. "Uhmm...Jason..I don-" He put his hands to his lips, signalling for me to stop talking.

"Close your eyes."

"What? No! I ref-" he silenced me with a kiss.

"You were saying?" Grumbling, I closed my eyes, but not entirely."All the way, Bella." I reluctantly obeyed. "Good." He took hold of my hand and began leading me somewhere. "Ok. Open." I looked around and gasped. We were in front of a gorgeous pond. The sunlight reflected off the surface of the water, shining beautifully, and the surrounding trees contrasted perfectly with the clear water. I turned to look at Jason, who was sparkling in the sunlight, which added to his beauty. I smiled at him.

"I love it. Its so....peaceful and calming. Thank you," I said, reaching up to kiss him.

"I'm glad,"' he replied, wrapping me in a tight embrace. I sat down, pulling him with me. We stayed there until the sky turned dark. I got up, ready to return to the house, but he held me back. I looked at him, confused. "Do you want to go hunting? We could actually go in afterwards now that you've mastered your thirst." I thought about it for a while before replying.

"Sure," I answered, but was still a bit apprehensive about the dancing part. I could only hope that being a vampire improved it. Jason must have noticed my frown, because he laughed and pulled me to him.

"You'll be fine Bella." I sighed, nodding, but I didn't believe him.

We soon arrived home; I kicked Jason out, and called out to Steph to help me pick out an outfit. We had become really close - but she was more of a sister than a mother. I loved her and Chis like my own family. They (along with Jason) had been there when I needed them most, unlike the Cullens. I shuddered at their name. Steph looked at me questioningly, but brushed it off when I shook my head. We set about finding me an outfit in my vast closet - I had developed a love for online shopping during the months following my change. Alice had rubbed off on me, I thought grimly. Eventually, we decided on a black and white halter Cami and a denim mini. Jason and I left after bickering about whose vehicle to take. I wanted to take my V-Rod, but Jason wanted his. We eventually decided on mine.

After a quick meal, we entered the club. Thankfully we had remembered our contacts (red eyes = not good for blending in), but being vampires, as soon as we entered, all eyes were on us. "Stupid humans and their stupid gawking...." I muttered to myself, but Jason heard, of course, and smirked at me. I growled lowly."Hey, you don't have to hear thier thoughts!" He just laughed and led us over to a table. After a few offers to dance towards each of us, we decided to head over to the dance floor ourselves.

It was a disaster. Because the club was so jammed, we soon got separated. I spent a half hour looking for him, searching the dozens of thoughts for his, but coming up blank. After rejecting several advances, I went outside, hoping to clear my head. I saw some guy trying to steal my bike! I mean of all the cars in the lot, why mine? At human speed (there were people outside) I ran over to him.

**Thief POV**

Scoping out the lot, I looked for the most expensive looking vehicle I could find. After years as a car thief, I was proud of my skills. Finally, I found a vehicle worth stealing. It was a Harley Davidson. Gorgeous. I was seriously jealous of whoever that bike. Oh well, they don't own it any more. I made my way over, this was going of be a piece of cake. I got on. What the hell? Why isn't it starting? I was so caught up with the bike that I didn't notice the girl coming up beside me. She looked mad.

"Hey pretty lady, what's wrong? Do you wanna ride?" Then I rememberd that I couln't get the damn bike to start. She smirked.

"We could just stay here.." She trailed off suggestively looking at an alley.

I smirked, walking up to her slowly. D_on't want to look to excited, right?_ Holding onto her by the waist, I led her over. When we were as concealed as possible, I bent down to kiss her plump lips, but instead she went for my neck. Ok, whatever, I thought, but something told me something was wrong. She bit me.

**B POV**

Ugh! He didn't even taste that good! Whatever, I couldn't let the blood o the waste, could I? Of course not. I wiped my mouth with my fingertips, licking them off afterwards. I put the body in a dumpster and turned around and waked out. What I next surprised me. It was Jason, surrounded by six vampires. I sniffed the air.

Veges, gross. Now I was mad.

**A/N REVIEW! REVIEW! BAH! (lol idk) I will update again by Friday! (I hope.)**


	4. Lilacs

**A/N you: whats this?  
me:an update?  
you:-faints-  
me:wake up! wake up!  
you:*unresponsive*  
me:-gasp- is that EDWARD CULLEN?  
you:-revives- WHERE!  
me:haha made ya look =]**

**_Previously: I sniffed the air. Veges, gross. Now I was mad._**

**_B POV_**

I saw Jason in his fighting stance; I'd never seen it before. I checked out the Veges, checking to see which ones I could take out to get to Jason and get the hell out of here. Thankfully, the wind was on my side; they hadn't smelled me yet. I saw a small, pixie looking one who looked pretty defenseless (from the back anyway) and a large burly one who I knew I could never take out on my own. There was a tall, lanky one, and a-. Oh. My. God. No. These were the Cullens. Shit. I quickly scanned their thoughts to double check.

_He feeds on humans._

_Where is she?_

_I know I smell her on him._

_Who the hell is this guy?_

_Why am I here?_

Why me? Ugh! I stepped out of the shadows. My life sucks, but I couldn't let them hurt Jason. "Cullens!" I shouted, though I didn't have to. They would have heard me anyway. Confused, they turned around to look at me. Jason took their moment of confusion to rush to my side.

_You know it's them?_ He asked silently. I bowed my head slightly. _Why isn't Edward with them?_ I didn't answer; I didn't know.

The Cullens looked like they were seeing a ghost. Their thoughts mirrored their expressions. They stood there for a while, mouths agape. I had to stop myself from laughing, but I was also confused. Hadn't they smelled me?

_Wow! Bells is hot!_ -Emmett

_I __thought we had just smelled wrong. I should have known better_. -Jasper

_My best friend!_ -Alice

_So this is Isabella._ -Unidentified person. Who is she?

_The brat is back. Great_. -Rosalie. I glared at her.

Ok, so that explained their reaction, but who is the new girl? And where is Edward - not that I cared, right? Alice, being Alice, was the first to speak.

"Bella!" She shouted happily, while coming up to hug me. I stiffened in her embrace. How dare she come up to me as if nothing was wrong??! She didn't notice my reaction, but I'm sure Jasper felt the anger rolling off of me. I pushed her away.

"What the hell Alice?" I shouted. "How dare you and your family leave me alone to fend for myself, to be attacked, and broken, and then not just come back as if nothing happened, but attack my boyfriend in the process?!" A storm suddenly started as if to match my mood. "I hate you all!" She looked hurt and afraid, but I didn't let that faze me. "Stay away from me and my family!" With that I turned and stalked off, at human pace - the people were still around. I could hear the confusion, anger, and...regret? in their thoughts. Why were they remorseful? They left me. I was vaguely aware of Jason beside me. I hopped on the bike and waited for him to get on. He silently slid on the back and held me; he knew that I needed to drive. The ride home was silent. I replayed the scene that had occurred tonight, and though I hated them, I remembered the memories of all the times that they, or he, had saved my life. Ugh! This is so confusing. Before I knew it, I was parked in the garage, and Jason was getting off.

"Bella."

"What?" I snapped, though I immediately regretted it. Jason wasn't the one to be angry at; it was the Cullens, they had left me for death. "Jason, I-"

"Just forget it, Bella. Forget it." With that he stormed off. Just fucking perfect. The Cullens were back in my life for less than two hours and they had already ruined it. Well I wouldn't let them. I had to make things right with him. I walked to door slowly, thinking about how to apologize for my behavior, and hoping that he wasn't too mad at me. I opened up the door and froze. I saw Steph and Chris talking on the couch talking to another pair of vampires. They turned around when they heard the door open. I mentally cursed; I really did have the worst luck in the world.

"Bella honey," Steph sang, "this is Carslile and Esme Cullen. Th-" I walked back out the door. This really was too much for me.

_Bella Swan! Get back here!_ I heard Christopher's thoughts loud and clear.

_What's wrong, sweetie? _They didn't know about my history with the Cullens.

Carslile and Esme's thoughts were ones of...happiness? What the hell is wrong with this family? First they say they love me, then they leave me, now they're happy to see me? They really need to make up their minds. With that I was running. I didn't know where I was going, but immediately recognized the place when I stopped - Reflection Pond, as Jason and I had come to call it. Jason. I really had to apologize. I walked past the remaining brush to get to the edge of the pond. I saw a shape at the end of the pond, but I paid it no mind - until it looked up, that is. I realized that the figure was actually two people, or rather a vampire and a human? That brought back so many memories. I felt the ache in my heart return, the ache I hadn't felt in over six months. The ache I thought Jason had healed. I felt like dry sobbing right there. But I didn't. I wouldn't give Edward the satisfaction. I would not cry over him.

The wind blew towards me and I smelled it. Blood more delicious than I ever thought possible - freesias, with a hint of lilac. All thoughts of Edward were gone. I had to get that blood. I felt like the newborn I am, though I had always been good at controlling my thirst. I ran, faster than I ever had before. She was mine. When I got there, the vampire was already in his fighting stance.

No one's going to hurt my Nicole. His thoughts were protective. I felt a sense of deja vu but I brushed it off. He moved Nicole behind him. Then I looked at his face and into those beautiful topaz eyes that frequently dazzled me and would always have a place in my heart. Edward. My next thoughts confused me. I wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms and tell him that I loved him. No! Stop it, Bella! You have Jason. And he has Nicole. I sneered her name.

"Bella?" He asked in awe.

"Isabella to you." I replied coldly. He would not get the better of me. I do not love him. I chanted over and over.

"I thought you were dead." _She's thirsty_.

"I am," sarcasm dripping from my voice. "But I'm also thirsty." I said, grinning.

"B-Isabella, you don't want to do this."

"Don't I?" I asked, while eyeing my next meal. He noticed, and shifted his positions so that he was completely blocking her from view. I frowned.

"You'll never forgive yourself for taking a human life."

"A human life?" He looked at me, confused, until realization dawned on him.

"You..you drink from humans?" I nodded. _My sweet Bella, a human drinker... _'My sweet Bella?' I don't understand! Nicole started to whimper. I couldn't do this. I have to get away. He turned around to comfort her, and I took my chance. I turned and ran. **(****A/N lol got you there, didn't I?)**

I have to get away. I can't stay here, not with the Cullens roaming about. They really do know how to ruin everything. I thought about what need. I could always buy clothes where ever I went, but I wanted my bike. I ran back to the house and silently went out back, to the garage. What I saw broke my heart. Jason was siting on my bike with a picture of us at Reflection Pond that I had begged Steph to burn. Jason and I were in the middle of the pond, soaked, because he thought it would be funny for us to try to jump from one side to the other. I almost made it, too, but he decided to pull me down into the water with him, mid-jump. I smiled at the memory and began to rethink my decision. Did I really want to be away from Jason just because I couldn't deal with the Cullens. He looked up.

"Bella, I love you. You know that right?" I nodded. "You are my first and only love, and you will always be." I opened my mouth to speak, but he held up his hand, signalling for me to stop. "All I want is for you to be happy." _Even if it isn't with me._

"What are you saying?" Is he breaking up with me?

"I'm saying that I love you, but I understand that I'm not enough for you anymore."

"What?"

"Bella, you're leaving me!"

"I'm not!" He arched an eyebrow.

"First, you stormed off to God knows where. Then, you come back in smelling like him. Third, you sneak in! Not into the house, mind you, but into the garage to get your bike, I presume? Well don't let me stop you!" I hadn''t realized just how much I hurt him. I'm a horrible person. What did I do to deserve someone like him?

"I just need to get away. From all of this. It was getting too much for me.." I was on the verge of tears, or venom, I guess.

"Why didn't you just say that? You're leaving. Leaving me!"

"No! I was going to come back!"

"We could have left together. I would have gone with you. I would do anything for you."

"I know. I sorry Jason. I'm sorry for everything." He sighed and closed the distance between us. He pressed a kiss to my lips and held me close.

"I know, Bella. It's ok." I thought about how happy I felt just to be in his arms despite everything that was happening. I pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you Jason." At first he was surprised, then overjoyed.

He smiled triumphantly and said, "I love you, too Bella." Then we kissed. It was long and passionate, unlike any kiss we had share before. I poured all of my emotions into that kiss and I know he did the same. We pulled away, gasping for breath, even though we didn't need to breathe.

Suddenly he frowned. I looked at him, confused. "We need to go get my parents. Something bad is about to happen"

**A/N Ok, so I didn't really like this chapter. Not the plot, but the way it was written. I typed it last week, but somehow it got deleted before I could save it. I got really depressed because I put a lot of time into it. I'd feel much better if you reviewed. ;) I will update soon. I decided to stop giving deadlines because they always end up late, anyway. lol**


	5. Unexpected Visitors

**A/N Please forgive me! I'm on my knees begging here. I was banned from the computer for TWO WHOLE MONTHS because I'm on the it too much. I am (self admittedly) addicted to reading fan fiction, and my mom says I don't get enough sleep as a result. Therefore, I am only allowed on the computer for 3 hours each week, so updates will be pretty slow. As a result, I am looking for a co-author. PM me for details. Now, onward with the story! =]**

**_Previously: "We need to go get my parents. Something bad's about to happen."_**

**J POV**

N_o! Why now? Everything was just perfect, if even for a few moments....Bella loves me! _She giggled. You heard that, didn't you? She nodded. I smiled. God I love her, and nothing is going to take her away from me. I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but I'd bet anything that it has something to do with the Cullens.

On the way to the house, Bella explained everything that happened when she left. I was surprised to say the least. Edward has found another human to toy with. What an pompous jerk; he'd had the best woman there was and left her - he didn't know what he was missing out on.

We rushed upstairs to Steph and Chris, only to find them gone. Bella and I split up and looked for them, but came up empty handed. I began to panic; had something happened to them? Searching frantically to find any clue of where they had gone, I came across a note - I immediately recognized it as written in Chris' handwriting.

W_e left with Carlisle and Esme. Call us if you need us._

I heard Bella groan in frustration behind me. "Why? I don't want to face the Cullens again!"

_My poor Bella. _I didn't want her to have to go through this, but it was important. I walked over and hugged her reassuringly. "Don't worry, Bells. I'll call Steph's cell phone and tell them to come right over and we'll figure this out together, okay?" She nodded in response. I quickly pulled out my cell and dialed Steph's number; no one answered, but I left a message telling her to come home as soon as possible.

Bella, we have to go there. They could be in trouble.

She sighed, and reluctantly agreed. "Okay, but were getting out of there as soon as possible." We mounted Bella's V-Rod - we didn't want to risk being seen running by humans - and followed our parents' scent. For once, she didn't protest that I would be driving.

**B POV**

What is going on with me? The Cullens had hurt me badly, but that wasn't the only reason that I didn't want to see them. I don't understand; let me rephrase that-I do understand, but I'm in denial. I still had feelings for Edward. When I saw him at the pond, my pond, with that human, I was devastated. When he asked me if I drank from humans, I was ashamed; I felt as if I had left him down somehow. But I also loved Jason, didn't I? He was - is my rock. He actually loves me, and would never leave me. Oh no! Did I only love Jason because Edward didn't return my love? Now that he's back....

No, Bella. You don't love him. He betrayed you; you deserve better. Jason is the only one for you. Satisfied with my little epiphany, I returned my full attention to the task at hand. What was this new threat to our family? Were the Cullens involved? I am going to kill Edward if he has something to do with this.

Jason was decelerating. We quickly hopped off and strode toward the mansion in front of us. Wow, Esme doesn't do things half way, does she? I took his hand in mine, and he gave me a reassuring smile.

_It'll be ok, Bella. I love you; we will figure this out._

The front door creaked open before we had even reached it; eerily reminding me of a scene from a horror movie. We walked in, and the unidentified girl from the club was suddenly in front of us. She was pretty, as was every other vampire, with dirty blond hair, high cheek bones, and long legs.

Smiling shyly, she introduced herself. "Hello Bella, I'm Gemma. Nice to meet you." _Finally, I meet the infamous Bella. _Infamous? God, what had they told her about me? I saw her eyeing Jason, who looked uncomfortable in her presence. Interrupting her ogling of my boyfriend, I asked for Stephanie and Christopher. She said they were in the living room, and led us there. Jason held me close as we followed.

Upon entering the living room, every Cullen present, except for Rosalie, of course, turned to stare at me.

_Why is she worried?_ - Jasper.

_The dress in that magazine dress was so pretty!_ - Rosalie. Wow. She was just outright ignoring me, now.

_I feel so bad for almost killing her_. - Emmett.

_I hope she can forgive us._ - Alice.

_Good thing Edward went to take Nicole home._ - Carslile.

_She's so beautiful. _- Esme.

Steph was concerned about why I had left earlier, and Christopher thought I owed the Cullens an apology. Sure, when hell freezes over. Avoiding the stares, I looked pointedly at Steph and Chris.

"We have to go. Something important has come up." They knew at once that I was referring to Jason's power, and were unable to hide the worry from creeping onto their faces. Thanks, guys! I thought sarcastically. Now the Cullens know that something is wrong. I was grateful that Edward was out of the house, and thought we were in the clear until I heard Jasper's thoughts.

_The worry and fear is rolling off of them in waves. I wonder what is wrong._

Shit! I forgot about his power. Steph and Chris were gathering their things and saying their goodbyes when I growled in frustration. Everyone turned to look at me, and I glared at them; they returned to what they were doing. Under other circumstances, the situation would have been rather comical. We turned to leave when Gemma appeared in front of us. That's cool; her power was apparition.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked, smiling innocently. "I thought we could get to know each other better." W_here the hell is Jane? Aro said she and Alec would be here by now!_

"J-" I started, but thought better of it; best not let her know my power. I couldn't belive the Cullens would set me up! What did the Volturi want with me, anyway? I turned to look at the traitors. Their thoughts showed nothing but mild shock over Gemma's odd behavior. Did they not know what she was up to? Edward chose then to come through the door.

"Gemma, why are Jane and Alec coming?" Everyone turned to look at him; they were surprised to say the least. For the first time since the Cullens came back, I was happy to see Edward.

E POV

She easily fell into a calm sleep. I envied her right now. Sleep would be able to take my mind off Bella. Seeing her today broke my heart. I left her to preserve her humanity; she has become a vampire regardless. A human drinker, nonetheless. She tried to take Nicole; my innocent Nicole. I loved her, but she would never measure up to Bella. I loved her at first because of her resemblance to Bella - the mahogany hair, the large, doe-like eyes, the pale skin; and her scent- it called to to me more than Bella's had. Their personalities were alike as well: independent, caring, and trusting. But Bella was selfless. She would do anything to protect those she cared about-even those she didn't. Nicole has OCD **(no offense to those people who do; my best friend does, as well).** She had to have things her way - perfect, and reminded me of Rosalie. I stay with her only as prevent the grief I had caused Bella when I left. Though I had made the wrong decision then (I can see that now), I would not do it again, if only to spare my masochistic mind; as I have said, I am an essentially selfish creature.

When I first realized this, I tried to overlook it; I really did. But I couldn't. Nicole was Bella's replacement, a a horrible one at that, and it took me a while before I could admit that to myself. My family realized it long before I had, but I paid them no heed. I was only concerned with mending a broken heart. My heart. A heart that I was responsible for breaking; but it was for a good cause, wasn't it? Keeping Bella safe and happy was my number one priority - whether I was with her or not. I left to save her, to give her a chance at the American Dream-a white picket fence surrounding her dream house; 2 children - a boy and girl; a well paying job and a husband that loved her. What could I have given her besides pain and heartache?

Then Emmett had to go back. "To check up on her." Why couldn't he have had better control? His blood lust had gotten the better of him that day in the woods and he had killed Bella. The one person that mattered more to me than anything or anyone else. He had killed my heart and soul, my sole reason for being, and I considered returning to the Volturi and ending my life-successfully this time. Alice, however, had seen my decision despite my efforts to remain undecided and informed the rest of the family of my plan. Needless to say, they stopped me.

And then today, when I saw Bella again, I was perplexed. While curious as to how she didn't die, and amazed by how much more stunning she had become, I was ashamed that she had seen me with Nicole. Yes, I was the one that ended our relationship. And yes, I was the one that told her that I didn't love her. And yes, again, it was almost a year later while she was supposed to be dead. But I still had feelings for her. Never in a million years would I have guessed that she had survived the attack; Alice hadn't had any visions of her. I wouldn't, couldn't have stayed away from her for much longer if she was still alive. I always knew that I would go back, even if just to check up on her and prove to myself that I had made the right decision, regardless of my parting words. Ever since I had met her, Isabella Marie Swan had, has, and will always be the only one to completely fill my heart. If I had only... No. What's done is done. The "should've, could've, would've" game is for naive humans who have nothing better to do with there time - not that I do.

Satisfied momentarily with my musings, I rose from the rocking chair in the left corner of Nicole's room. After checking to see if she was okay, I swiftly jumped from the window and ran home. The routine was much like the one I followed with Bella: after making sure that she was asleep, I would leave to hunt, if necessary, then go home to shower and change; not long after I would return home to finish watching her sleep. Tonight was no different.

Once within range of the house, I began listening to my family's thoughts. It was a habit I had picked up after Bella had died to keep my mind off of her and learn of what happened while I was gone.

_What a shame. I was really starting to like Stephanie. I wonder what has happened?_ Seems like Esme has made a friend.

_Such a great companion! Christopher's knowledge of medicine rivals my own!_ And Carslile, too? It may be a couple I'm so happy for them.

T_he worry and fear is rolling off of them in waves. I wonder what is wrong._ Are these people hiding something? I sped up.

_Finally, Bella is leaving. Best she is out of here before he sees her. Who knows what he might do? _Bella is there? Rosalie is right. What will I do?

_Why is Gemma acting so weird?_ Yes, Gemma's behavior is rather out of character. Good observation, Emmett.

_Why can't I 'see' anything?_ Has Alice's power stopped working?

I had just reached the door when I heard Gemma's thoughts. _Where the hell is Jane? Aro said she and Alec would be here by now! _The Volturi? They were coming?

"Gemma, why are Jane and Alec coming?" I questioned with an unwavering gaze. I was bombarded with conversations between Gemma and Aro in his library in the castle. They were going over plans for-; suddenly, they were cut off, and she began to recite pi - at vampire speed.

Then, I began to get images of Bella and another vampire hugging, kissing, and in rather imtimate positions. Why would Gemma imagine this?

"Jason!" Bella chastised. For the first time upon entering, I looked at her and noticed the dark-haired male vampire next to her. Jason. He grinned at her and she scowled. Before I had even realized what I was doing, I had rammed Jason into the adjacent wall. Why would he think such vile things? Bella was beautiful, but that was horrible! He was degrading her integrity; no one should think of my Bella in that way.

I vaguely heard thunder rumble in the background as I swiftly kicked him in the shin. His fist connected with my jaw and I almost blanched; he was strong. Suddenly, I was thrown into the now unoccupied couch. I quickly stood erect, and looked around for Jason only to find him making himself upright as well. This made no sense. No one had intervened, and Jason was not the one that threw me, so who was it?

Then I noticed Bella standing alone in the middle of the room, a wild look in her eyes, my family and the strange couple standing near the wall. Gemma, long forgotten, was inching closer to the door. Had Bella done this? Was it her power?

Suddenly she spoke. "Gemma, where the hell do you think you're going? I thought we were getting to know each other." It wasn't the menacing look on her face, nor the threatenting smile that she wore, but the low, cold voice with which she spoke. What has happened to the Bella that I knew?

Gemma, whose hand was nearing the doorknob,stepped away from the door and let her hand fall limply at her side. I would have done the same if in her position. I honeslty had no idea of what Bella was capable if at this moment.

"Isabella!"

"Wh-what?" This is the first time that I have stuttered since my "death." Surely she hadn't heard my thoughts?

She glowered at me. "Yes, I did. And I'm not 'your Bella' anymore. You sick bastard. Does little Eddie have a thing for humans? Are you going to break her heart, too? Or waas it me? Was I just not enough for you? Funny, I always had it backwards; I always thought that you were too good for me. Perfect Edward; not good enough for little old Bella. Now I know that you 're just a no good son of a bitch that has nothing better to do than ruin other peoples' lives. You-"

She was going to continue, but Jason laid a hand on her arm. _Bella__, it's okay. That's enough. We have to deal with Gemma first. Then you can tell him what you want. _Despite what had just transpired, I felt jealously surge through me; I was supposed to be the one comforting her, not this Jason.

She must have heard my train of thoughts, beacuse she smiled angelically at me. I forgot about her power. "Awww...Is little Eddie jealous?" She asked, her voice mimicking that of a child. "Well to damn bad." She turned serious. "This entire thing is your fault. I loved you so much," my heart panged at the use of past tense, "but you didn't care. You never loved me. Just a game, wasn't I? Edward's new play thing." She laughed humorlessly. "You left me, practically for death on the forest ground. I laid there for hours, hoping, praying that you were coming back. That it was just some cruel joke-I wouldn't have cared. I know now why you never wanted to change me; you say you cared about my humanity while in reality you just didn't want to spend the rest of eternity with bland Bella. You killed me that day."

Bella then proceeded to tell me about Charlie's death and how she met Jason, and his parents. That was a love story if I had ever heard one, but there was no doubt in my mind that he could never love her as much as I had, and still do.

After her rather lengthy oration, I surveyed the thoughts of the other, momentarily forgotten, people in the room. They ranged from shock at what happened to anger at me for leaving her to fear of what would happen next.

She opened her mouth so speak and I thought that she was about to rant at me again. "No, Edward, I'm done with you." She turned so that she was facing Gemma.

"Now Gemma, would you like to tell us why our dear friends, Jane and Alec, are coming?" She asked politely, but you could hear the hint of threat in her voice. She was blocking her mind, but when she was slammed into the wall, she faltered, and the memories opened up to Bella and I:

_Gemma kissing a brawny, olive-skinned male whose size rivaled Emmet's. His hair was black and long, tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck. They declared their love for each other.  
Gemma being attacked by a Gemma watching her lover through the bushes as he attended her funeral.  
Gemma on a plane.  
Gemma making love to Aro.  
Gemma and Aro making plans to kidnap Bella.  
Gemma making plans to kill Nicole._

They faded away, and noticing my mouth was agape, I quickly shut it. I turned to look at Bella's reaction, expecting it to be similar to mine. Her features were composed, however, the epitamy of nonchalance, but I could practically see her mind reeling._ She was just as intrigued by this new development as I was._

"Intrigued? Intrigued! I don't find this fascinating or entertaining! You really don't care about other people, do you? That red-head was Victoria, genius, and the man was Jacob Black."

"Why do you want me? What do I have to do with anything that happened to you?" She asked Gemma.

"What do you mean 'What does this have to do with you?' This entire thing is your fault! Victoria came back to Forks to track you down. If it wasn't for you, then I'd be happily married to the love of my life right now. Edward," she addressed me, "this is your fault, too. If only you hadn't killed James to protect your 'precious Bella,' then none of us would be here right now. So you see, Bella, it all comes back to you. Delivering you to Aro is your repayment for taking away everything I've ever cared for."

Suddenly, I felt sharp pains throughout my body and immediately fell to the floor. The pain can only be compared to that of the transformation. I shut my eyes in hopes of drowning the pain out and listened to the thoughts of my family and tried to identify the attacker. Jane Volturi.

"Jane! What the hell are you doing? Stop hurting him!" My dead heart melted as Bella voice her concern for me. All those things she said earlier were lies, said out of the heat of the moment. The pain left as swiftly as it had come. I opened my eyes, eager to take Bella, my Bella, into my arms and began to think that there was hope for us; that is until I heard her next words. "Jason are you ok? I love you."

My heart broke that very instant.

**A/N This chapter was extra long (my longest yet), and offered in return for forgiveness. You should let me know what you think of it.*hint hint* ]**

**Don't forget to PM me about details for co-authoring (I don't think that that's a word, but oh, well). You can also contact me via AIM (eterna11yxdamned) - faster, because I rarely check my email/inbox. **


End file.
